


dark paradise

by honeyroasted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyroasted/pseuds/honeyroasted
Summary: heaven and hell are trying to start a war. or maybe it started. demon kai has no intention to let anything go according to plan.





	dark paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hi. no update schedule. moved accounts. there will be violence and spice later on. loosely inspired from good omens.

It’s simple, a demon is an angel turned away from kindness. An angel is ultimate hope that this mess, that life, the universe, the Grand Plan is worth it. That the Divine is one and true, ultimately it’ll all be worth the pain and wars.

There’s only a sliver of hope in his eyes now. Everyone is rushing him, gather your endless flame sword, let your wings reach out and take down all the demon scum.

Come on, come on Baekhyun, we’ve been waiting for this! 

This is right by, driven from the Grand Plan.

He lets his breath escape him, it shudders awkward on an angels lips. He has no need for breathing, no need to feel the sadness swelling in his heart when familiar bookshops and bakeries burn at the start of the end of the world.

His eyes go white, he grabs his sword and raises his wings high and lets them expand in full width. 

This has can’t be the only option, right? 

∞

There’s a dream in Kai’s mind, maybe. 

He can’t be sure, a demon dreaming is utter nonsense and having hope is offensive. Still. He has a yearning, a need to take. That’s more true, he wants to take all the time in the world, steal from his fellow demons and gleefully pull away years and eons from angels. 

Perhaps he’s been sorted by his watch of the world. 

Perhaps he’s grown too accustomed to watching humans lead temporary lives over and over that part of him hardens itself in the truth of his own immortality. 

Humans come and go but he remains.

Kai is utterly bored with the Grand Plan.

Why not let humans led mundane lives for another thousand years or so? 

The demons think Satan will win, the angels think the Devine, and Kai could care less. Has never cared for the larger picture, only that it means Earth becomes no longer his to watch. No longer his personal project to groom and darken.

He doesn’t like it.

Doesn’t remember a timeline to his agreed circumstances but a icy blue aflame showed is shoved to his chest and he barely catches it before it drops to the ground. Too pissed off someone dared to breathe near him.

He’ll watch them burn.

Commrades?

He doesn’t care. 

Doesn’t want this war, wants his corridors, his pets and his ease days filled with music and dance and the dark solitude. The comfort of loneliness. Watch as creature after creature give into temptation and lust and ruin their tiny tiny tiny lives.

But now? Being called down to hell’s dungeons and standing waiting for orders? This is so not his scene. 

There’s too many demons around him, too many smells and faces to forget. 

There has to be a way out.


End file.
